the love that never worked out
by kasey yosa
Summary: ok this only has 2 parts to it. No one fights its about Kagome and ... you have to read to find out who she is married to. But anyway, theres this big car crash and Kagome's husband didn't make it. Kagome keeps thinking on him and she has to tell her son.
1. Chapter 1

The love that never worked out – part 1 of 2

Kagome sat at home staring at the phone waiting and waiting for it to ring. The phone finally rang.

"Hello?" Kagome looked at the picture on her wall of her and her husband and their child

"Hello is this Miss Kagome?" Said the voice on the other side of the phone in a very worried tone.

"Yes why what's wrong?" Kagome got a bit worried by she knew there was something wrong.

"You have to come to the hospital there's something wrong with you're husband. I think its best you see him soon." The phone went dead within five seconds before Kagome could say anything. Kagome through the phone back on the hook; her son was sat in the front room watching T.V.

"Rita could you be a big boy and look after the house while mammies out?" The little boy nodded slowly.

"Mama where's daddy?" The child stood there with a cute little face.

"Don't worry son, he'll back." Kagome ran out the house locking it behind her.

Kagome ran down the street dogging the people that wouldn't move.

"_Please let it not be him."_ Kagome thought as she ran though the doors of the hospital.

"What's wrong? I'm Kagome Higarashi, you called earlier." Kagome was panting as she was keeping herself up with the desk.

"Please go to the first room next to the lift … room 18." Kagome walked down the corridor.

"Right room … here it is." Kagome slowly opened the door when she peaked her head round there was heart monitors and oxygen pipes leading to a peaceful beautiful body lying on the bed breathing deeply with there eye's closed. Kagome walked over to the bed and stroked the man on the head. A nurse walked in.

"Ah, I see you came. He's still breathing don't worry he's had it better than the other person." Kagome turned her head and gasped slightly.

"It was a crash?" Kagome looked back at the sleeping body.

"Yes he only just got out before the car blow … But the other one didn't make it, he was dead before we got him to Hospital, this guy fainted as soon as the car blown." The nurse checked the monitors. "He's still ok. Maybe we could let him see you for a bit." The nurses walked over to the oxygen and turned it down a bit then shock the bed. "Come on you have a visitor." The nurse smiled and left the room. The man on the bed slowly opened his eyes then stared straight at the ceiling then turned his head slightly to face Kagome.

"Kagome … You're hear." The man smiled slightly. "It's good to see you again." Kagome grabbed the hand of the young man who was hardly able to move much at this point, she started to sob abit, tears where filling up in her eyes.

"Its good you're ok." Kagome smiled as the man put his hand on hers.

"Kagome how's our son?" The man asked. Kagome nodded.

"He wants to know if you're coming home soon." Kagome looked at the floor.

"I'll be home soon, don't worry." The man started to cough. He tilted his head to the side. "Tell Rita, to never drive with someone who you thought you trusted." The man then looked back at the ceiling. "I … Love … You … Kagome … Thank you … for every thing." Then the monitor made a long beeping noise which slowly died out. Kagome sat at the end of the bed sobbing her heart out laying her head on his body.

"Don't leave me. Please. You … No … Don't" Kagome couldn't get her words out as she was to upset. The nurse walked back in and noticed it was his time. Kagome stood up and didn't look at anyone on the way home; she just kept her head hanging low and hands in her pockets. Kagome walked in the house, Rita greeted her home with a big smile and hug. Kagome knelt down at the kid. Telling that sweet cute little face will be the hardest. She couldn't tell her child about her dad, he'll be heart broken. But she has to or he'll keep asking.


	2. Chapter 2

The love that never worked out – part 2 of 2

Kagome held her son close to her.

"Mammy where's daddy?" Asked Little Rita as he was been squished by Kagome's hug. Kagome loosened her grip as she then looked at him in the eyes. "He's …" Kagome stood up and walked over to the chair she looked at the picture. "_Why did you have to go?"_ Kagome looked at the time. "Rita honey its time for bed." Rita walked over and gives Kagome a goodnight kiss then plodded off to bed as he was humming a nice tune. "_Rita how am I going to tell you?"_ Kagome walked in the kitchen and got out a load of food then sat down in the front room and started to flick through channels. Then the T.V went black and the radio went on. "Ok fine you can listen to music." Kagome knew it was the sprit of her love. "Why did you have to leave me hear. You're son is the most special thing to you." Then a song came on. Kagome's favorite song that her and her husband always sung. Kagome smiled then tears came streaming down her face. "Yer, the best song we love. Let's sing it one last time." Kagome sat there and sang all the words imaging that he was singing it to. Kagome then flung herself on the chair as the song finished and cry deeply, it felt like her heart was ripped out of her torn to pieces then put back in painfully. Kagome felt something warm on her back as she cried into the chair.

In the morning Kagome was still on the chair but she felt very cold. Rita came down the stairs and saw his mama lying on the chair.

"Mama I'm hungry." Rita walked over to the sleeping Kagome. "Mama?" Rita then knew that when ever his mama did that it meant she was ill so he went into the kitchen and got her a nice cupper tea. Kagome sat up as she herd the cups rattle.

"Oh thanks son." Kagome took the cup from Rita's hand then Rita cuddle up to her.

"Mama Can I watch T.V?" Rita asked wiggling his feet on the chair since he was so small his feet wouldn't go past the rim of the chair.

"Yes of course." Rita climbed down pushed the button of T.V then got the remote and flicked through the channels. Kagome looked up at the Picture of her and Rita with the husband in the background.

"Mama, Daddy's went to heaven hasn't he?" Rita asked staring at the screen. Kagome looked at her son shocked.

"Rita?" Rita turned around to look at his mam, but he saw the ghost of his dad behind her.

"Its mammy, I understand." Rita walked over Kagome and hugged her.

"Member son he's always hear if you want him." Kagome looked at the sprit of her husband. "_And in my heart." _Kagome cried in her son's arms. Kagome then looked up and saw her husband crying.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Kagome smiled as a tear rolled down her soft cheeks.

"Goodbye … Sesshomaru." Kagome and Rita both cried as Sesshomaru's spirit left in a big white ball.


End file.
